A Lost Christmas Carol
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: When Sawyer starts hearing voices and seeing ghosts, he knows something weird is going on. He has no idea how strange the island is about to get. WARNING: My OC's are in this!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Since not being able to write for six weeks will quite possibly kill me, I decided to write a Christmas fic. This story will be three or four chapters long. I'm including all the characters in this, from Ana-Lucia to Walt, so don't get confused. Just a warning, my OC's are in this so if you don't know them, I'm sorry, I hope you don't get confused. Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, and I don't own _A Christmas Carol._ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Robbins was dead to begin with."**

**Sawyer's head shot up. He had been dozing quite comfortably in his 'tent' when he thought he heard Robbins' voice.**

**His tent was silent, as usual. Sawyer closed his eyes and hoped fervently that the voice wasn't another goddamn boar.**

**"There is no doubt whatever about that."**

**Sawyer opened his eyes. Yep, he'd definitely heard the preacher's voice. **

**"Robbins ain't dead," He remarked, blinking around confusedly.**

**"THERE IS NO DOUBT WHATEVER ABOUT THAT." Robbins' voice thundered. **

**"O-kay…" Sawyer said slowly. He frowned. "What kinda joke are you tryin' to pull?" **

**His tent was silent. Muttering to himself, Sawyer pulled a shirt on and stomped outside. **

**He froze. The warm island air had suddenly turned brisk and cold. Something cold and wet landed on his nose. **

**"Holy shit," Sawyer swore. "Is it _snowin'_?" **

**"Isn't it great?" Charlie crowed, coming up beside him. "It's gonna be a white Christmas!"**

**"It doesn't _snow_ on tropical islands!" Sawyer shouted at him.**

**"Yeah, well, there aren't really polar bears on tropical islands either," Charlie shot back. "What's your point?"**

**Sawyer searched for a sarcastic reply but was unable to conjure one up. **

**"Speaking of," Charlie commented. "I know you have some blankets in your hoard. Mind if Claire and I take one?" **

**"Yes," Sawyer snapped. **

**"But we need one!" Charlie protested. **

**"Look, just cuz you lovebirds want to have a nice romantic evenin' under the stars…"**

**"It's not for us!" Charlie said outraged. "It's for Aaron! Besides," He stormed angrily. "It's Christmas Eve!"**

**"Is that supposed to make a difference to me?" Sawyer smirked. "Christmas, next Tuesday, Easter, it's all the same. Just one bunch of commercialized shit."**

**Charlie muttered something profane and stalked off.**

**Before Sawyer could wander back into his tent, Hurley stopped him.**

**"What do you want?" Sawyer grouched.**

**"So, you know it's Christmas Eve right?" Hurley started. "Well, we were thinking we should have, like, a party or something. And since you have all the good liquor..."**

**"No," Sawyer said flatly.**

**"Aw come on, dude," Hurley begged. "It's almost Christmas. Come down to the caves, bring some liquor, and let's party!"**

**"No can do, pork-pie," Sawyer said coolly. Hurley winced at the insult. "I got myself some big plans, and they don't involve going to your little shindig." **

**Hurley looked disappointed. "Whatever, dude." Hurley shrugged and started down the path. Sawyer went back into his tent.**

**Just as Sawyer was starting to drift off, he heard a loud clanking. **

**"Ah, what the hell…?" Sawyer snarled as he sat up abruptly. **

**He saw a ghostly looking Robbins. Robbins was see-through and silvery, with blank dead-looking eyes. He dragged heavy-looking chains. **

**"Uhhhh…" Sawyer said stupidly. What do you say to a ghost? "Can I…help you?"**

**The ghost of Robbins rolled his eyes.**

**"Who are you?" Sawyer tried again.**

**"In life, I was Jeffrey Robbins, the pastor who crashed on this island." The ghost of Robbins said ominously.**

**"You're not dead!" Sawyer cried. "You're at the caves!"**

**"Look, if I say I'm dead, I'm dead, got that?" Robbins snapped. "We're wasting time."**

**Sawyer stared at Robbins' chains. "Why are you chained?" **

**"I wear the chain I forged in life," Robbins said in the same ominous tone. "I made it link by link, from the gloom and hatred I shared with others!"**

**Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "Robbins," He said as if explaining to a toddler. "You were—_are_ a pastor! You have no chains of gloom and hatred toward others!" **

**Robbins glared at him. "Sawyer, this is not about my chains, this is about _your_ chains."**

**"My chains?" Sawyer said skeptically. **

**"It is a ponderous chain," Robbins remarked. **

**Sawyer arched an eyebrow. "Know what I think you are?" Robbins sighed impatiently. "I think you were that funny tasting mango I ate earlier with the combined affects of the vodka I drank." **

**"Well, it's either or, isn't it," Robbins said cryptically. "But we're wasting valuable time. Listen carefully. Three Spirits will visit you tonight. Without their visits, you cannot hope to avoid the path I walk."**

**"You're not walking any path cuz you're not dead!" Sawyer informed him. **

**"Trivialities, trivialities," Robbins chided. "Now, my time is up. Good luck." And with that, the ghost of Robbins floated out of the tent.**

**Sawyer shook his head dazedly. "It's gotta be the vodka," He muttered before falling asleep.**

**XXXXXX**

**A flash of light awoke Sawyer from his slumber. He looked around suspiciously and lo and behold, there stood the first spirit.**

**Except…**

**"Kate?" Sawyer said in disbelief.**

**Kate smiled, but shook her head. "I am the ghost of Christmas Past." **


	2. Christmas Past

**AN: Well, I'm really pleased at the good response this is getting. My finals are done, WOOT WOOT! So now, I can focus my time and energy on this fic. Yay! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Wahinetoa- Hopefully, writing about Ana-Lucia will help me like her some more. Her part is a little ways away, and I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. But bare in mind, I'm trying to fit in everyone I possibly can. But at least I have a part for her, right:-)**

**Stahlfan125- You have it all in a nutshell, lol. Glad you liked!**

**Freckles-101- You are really perceptive, lol. I have some pretty awesome ideas about what's going down, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Atistgirl727- Stupid six weeks…(happy grins) Hope this will tide you over. I know it will for me.**

**Moviebuff001- Ha ha, the Muppet one is the best, lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**Non-damsel- Well, I had to write something or else I'd probably have gone mad with waiting, lol. Sawyer is the perfect Scrooge! ;-)**

**Siri's gurl- Love you too! Merry Christmas!**

**October Sky- Nooo…I wouldn't mind. Great minds think alike, right? It's a cool plot device.**

**FanOfLost- Here it is, hope you enjoy!**

**Lost nutter- Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost or _A Christmas Carol_. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, this is gettin' a little out of hand," Sawyer announced. "I appreciate the nice Christmas morals lesson, I really do. But the problem is, Scarlett, I don't give a damn!" **

**Kate rolled her eyes. "You did once," She remarked. **

**"Excuse me?" Sawyer demanded. **

**Kate sighed. "Childhood is one of the most magical times. Don't you remember? When snow wasn't a nuisance and you believed in Santa Claus?"**

**Sawyer glared at her. "Santa Claus? Everyone knows that Santa isn't real."**

**"Yeah, sure, come on," Kate said hoisting him up. "We have some traveling to do."**

**"What, you gonna show me my sad little past and make me cry on your shoulder?" Sawyer snarled.**

**"Your past is the last stop," Kate informed him. "Hold onto my arm." Immediately the two of them were in the air, whizzing past the island.**

**"If you can get off that easy, what was the point in building a raft?" Sawyer said sarcastically.**

**"Christmas is a magical time," Was all Kate had to say. **

**"Know what?" Sawyer smirked. "I don't think we're here to see the past at all, I think you're hittin' on me."**

**"Do you want me to drop you?" Kate said sweetly. "Cuz I will."**

**The two of them landed on a rooftop. Sawyer frowned. **

**"This isn't my old house," He said. **

**"Always about _you_," Kate said exasperated. "I told you that your past would be last."**

**"In the book, Scrooge saw just his past," Sawyer argued.**

**"Well, you're not Scrooge, are you?" Kate shot back. "Besides, Scrooge was a lot nicer than you."**

**Sawyer could find no reply to that. **

**The two of them flew off the roof and walked in the front door. Sawyer glanced around.**

**"Don't you think they'll notice us just bargin' in?" Sawyer said sardonically. **

**Kate rolled her eyes again. "You said you read the book. These are shadows of the past. They can't be changed, so we can't affect them."**

**A little boy holding a wrapped present was walking toward them. Sawyer blinked.**

**"That kid looks familiar," He said slowly.**

**"He should," Kate said promptly. "That is eight-year-old Jack."**

**Sawyer froze. "_What_?" He bellowed. **

**"What in the world makes you think that I would care about poor little doc Jack-o's past?" Sawyer snapped.**

**"Cuz you two are a lot more alike than you think," Kate responded. "Now come on."**

**Eight-year-old Jack carried the present into a kitchen. An older woman was washing dishes.**

**"Mommy," Jack said. The woman turned.**

**"When'll daddy be home?" Jack asked. His eyes were large and hopeful. "I've got a present for him."**

**Jack's mom shrugged, sighing. "He said he'd be working late Christmas Eve. Sorry honey, that's all I can tell you."**

**Jack walked disappointedly away. Sawyer arched an eyebrow. **

**"That's it?" Sawyer said in a biting voice. "His daddy ain't home to get some shitty present? My daddy—"**

**"We're not arguing over who has the worst dad," Kate announced. "Cuz out of all of you, I'd have won."**

**"What?" Sawyer said confused. **

**"Shut up and listen," Kate ordered. The front door had just opened.**

**Jack's dad, Christian, walked in the door. Sawyer expected Jack to run to him and give him a hug. Seemed like something the perfect son would do. But instead, Jack squared his shoulders and watched his father hang up his coat.**

**"I have some work to do," Christian said to his wife. "Go ahead and do the Christmas stuff without me."**

**"All right," Jack's mom said quietly. Christian then started toward his office. Jack followed.**

**Kate and Sawyer followed as well.**

**They entered his office. Christian sat down behind his desk. Jack cleared his throat.**

**"Is that you Jack?" Christian asked. "What is it?"**

**Jack bit his lip. "I have a…gift for you,"**

**Christian arched an eyebrow.**

**"For…for Christmas," Jack said bravely. "I made it in school."**

**Christian's face was unreadable as he unwrapped the package. Inside was a crudely drawn picture of a stick figure with a stethoscope. _My Dad's a Hero_, was written on the bottom. Along with the picture was a red and green ashtray, obviously made of clay. It was slightly misshapen, but still carefully crafted. **

**"Well," Christian laughed. "Isn't that cute." **

**Jack looked hopeful.**

**"I thought," He said stirring his drink. "You might be old enough to realize the truth about this kind of gift."**

**Jack's face fell.**

**"Nobody wants this kind of thing," Christian chuckled. "I've got plenty of ashtrays. Besides, this might melt if I use it."**

**Jack was now staring at the ground. **

**"I thought you'd gotten over drawing childish pictures," Christian said tossing Jack's picture away.**

**Jack mumbled, "Sorry, sir." He started to walk away.**

**"Jack."**

**Jack turned.**

**"You need to start acting your age if you ever want to follow in my footsteps. Got that?"**

**Jack nodded. "Yes sir," He said quietly. **

**Sawyer glanced at Kate. Kate motioned for him to follow Jack. They walked behind him till they were in his room. Jack shut his door and climbed onto his bed. He started to cry.**

**"All Jack wanted," Kate said in a low voice. "Was for his father to be proud of him. Even today." **

**"What's this got to do with me?" Sawyer asked cynically.**

**Kate glanced at Jack, who was sobbing. She looked at Sawyer. **

**"Everything, Sawyer." She said softly. "It's got everything to do with you."**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Christmas isn't always a time for sadness," Kate said as they flew across the world. "Look at Charlie's family."**

**Charlie and an older brother were flinging snowballs at each other. "Ponce!" eight-year-old Charlie hollered. "You throw like a ponce!"**

**"Charlie!" A woman stood in the doorway, looking at them sternly. "I don't want to hear that out of you again!"**

**"Yes, mum," Charlie said guiltily. Liam was cracking up. As soon as Charlie's mother was out of sight, Charlie continued to pelt his brother with snowballs, shouting obscenities.**

**"Aw, the happiness is gettin' me right here," Sawyer said sarcastically, touching his heart. They were flying again.**

**"Here's Jacey's house," Kate commented.**

**"What?" Sawyer said, suddenly interested.**

**They walked inside. Two identical looking twin girls were hanging ornaments on a tree. **

**"Eight-year-old Jacey," Kate pointed to the girl wearing a blue cowboy hat. "And her twin, Julie," She added, pointing to the girl wearing a red dress.**

**"Why do we always wait till the last minute to decorate the tree?" Jacey asked animatedly. **

**Her twin, Julie, shrugged. "I dunno."**

**"Because," A dark-haired boy swung into view. "We are a family of procrastinators."**

**Sawyer frowned. "That kid looks familiar…"**

**"Jacey, why are you wearing that stupid hat?" The boy asked.**

**Jacey thrust herself up proudly. "Because _I'm_ a cowgirl."**

**"No you're not," Julie contradicted. **

**"Yes, I am," Jacey huffed. "Daddy said so. I'm going to be cowgirl when I grow up! I'm going to catch bad guys, ride horses in the Wild West and someday I'm going to marry a cowboy!"**

**Julie and the boy rolled their eyes. Their three-year-old sister ran into the room, knocking over an ornament. It fell onto the hearth by the fireplace but luckily didn't break.**

**"Jory!" The boy wailed. "How is it you always manage to knock over the same ornament? No matter where I put it!" He said, hanging it near the star. Jory eyed it. **

**"Come on, time for our last stop," Kate said, pulling Sawyer away. **

**"Yeah? Where's that?" Sawyer said cynically.**

**"Your past," Kate said. Sawyer became quiet. **

**On again they flew, to a small house in the country. Kate looked at Sawyer.**

**"My grandparent's house," He said dully.**

**A pretty blonde woman stepped out of a car. A little blonde-haired boy stepped out as well. **

**"Mama, where's daddy?" The little boy asked.**

**"He's on a business trip," The woman said with fake cheerfulness.**

**"Again?" The boy sighed.**

**"Merry Christmas!" A woman, looking about seventy, stepped out of the house. "Hurry up, it's freezin' out here!"**

**"Come on Jamie," The blonde woman smiled at her son. "Let's go."**

**Sawyer was still. "My mama," He said quietly. He watched the two of them go inside. His face was frozen, as memories came back to him. Hard rage contorted his features.**

**Kate led him onward, and the two of them walked inside. **

**The room was small, but warm. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, and the grandmother handed out cookies and egg nog. **

**The phone rang. The grandmother picked up. "Hello?" She said pleasantly. Her smile fell slightly.**

**"Brooke," She called. "It's for you."**

**The blonde woman stood and went to the phone. "Hello?" She said cautiously.**

**Her eyes widened. She looked scared, frightened. **

**"Stop yelling!" She cried out, starting to cry. "Stop…stop!" She held the phone away from her ear.**

**Sawyer and Kate could hear what was being said. "We're outta money!" The receiver screamed. "Ya happy now? Are you goddamn happy? He took my money Brooke! Slept with you, and took _my _money! Ya happy? You won't be for long! I'm comin' to find you! I'm comin' to find you! You better say your prayers now, Brooke, cuz when I get done with you—"**

**Brooke slammed the phone on the hook. She grabbed the little boy's arm. "We gotta go," She said, tearfully. "Merry Christmas…" She and the boy ran outside to the car.**

**"Brooke!" The grandmother called for her. "Brooke!"**

**The car revved up and drove away.**

**Kate turned to Sawyer. Sawyer glared at her. "You got somethin' to say?" He snarled, but his voice sounded funny.**

**Kate shook her head. She touched his face…**

**XXXXXXX**

**And Sawyer awoke. He coughed loudly. Standing up, he walked outside. His eyes bugged out.**

**The second spirit had arrived.**

**"DUDE!" Hurley cried out joyfully. "I am the ghost of Christmas Presents!"**


	3. Christmas Presents

**AN: I have no excuse this time. I've been incredibly lazy this winter break. It was such a change from being super busy every night that I did what any average student would do: I lay around like a bump on a log. I amused myself with my Christmas gifts (I got a Lost calendar and the Lost companion book! SQUEE!) and sat on my butt, procrastinating till I could procrastinate no more. Oh well.**

**Whirlwind-2005- Well, glad I cleared up a mystery for you. 'What Kate Did,' is now my official favorite episode. We got a Jate kiss, Sawyer woke up, there was a beautiful HORSE! I was so happy because J.J combined my two favorite things in the world, horses and Lost!**

**Regan Trinity- It's kinda funny…I didn't exactly plan this chapter to be all angsty but it somehow turned out that way. But this one will be funny. I need some good humor.**

**Spuffyshipper- I thought you might like a teary-eyed moment from Sawyer. I put it in especially for you.**

**Stahlfan125- I really wanted Sawyer to feel sorry for Jack! It was my ultimate goal.**

**Sawyer: My life still sucks more than his does.**

**Me: That's not the point!**

**But it was fun doing everyone's Christmas past. Glad you liked!  
Lost nutter- I'm glad you like! Merry Christ—(looks at calendar) er, I mean, Happy New Year!**

**Artistgirl727- Yup, I have a friend who went through that kinda thing during the holidays. It makes me so sad, because in my family, my mom treats my crappy artwork like it's one Da Vinci's original pieces. (rolls eyes) I thought it'd be a good Jack past.**

**Non-damsel- I couldn't think enough Christmas pasts for Sawyer. How does a con man celebrate Christmas? Does he just ignore it? So I just decided to do a bunch of the lost people's childhood Christmases. When originally thinking of this story, I knew from the first day that Hurley would be the ghost of Christmas present.**

**Whirlwind- (blinks) Uh, didn't I just reply to you? (shrugs) Glad I made everything clear. Christmas future will be fun. Happy Holidays!**

**Phoebe Laura Halliwell- Yay, a new reviewer! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's ok, you can make a similar story to this! That's what October Sky's doing too! Great minds think alike. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost or _A Christmas Carol_.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"The _what_?" **

**"The ghost of Christmas Presents!" Hurley said jovially. He was wearing a long green fur-trimmed robe and a wreath of over-sized palm branches crowned his head. "Here, have one!" And with that, Hurley tossed him a brightly colored package.**

**Presents. Presence. Sawyer got it.**

**"Worst. Pun. Ever," Sawyer informed him. **

**Hurley snorted. "Hey, it's not my fault you can't enjoy my sophisticated humor," he said as Sawyer opened the package. Without warning, a fruitcake flew into Sawyer's face.**

**Sawyer disgustedly threw the package down and wiped his face. "Lemme guess," He spat. "You're gonna show me the wonderful time everyone else is having on Christmas."**

**"No," Hurley replied. "I'm gonna show you the wonderful time everyone else is having on Christmas _Eve._"**

**Before Sawyer could snap back, Hurley grabbed his arm and they were up in the air once more, flying high about the island. With exaggerated flourish, Hurley promptly landed at the front entrance of the hatch.**

**"The hatch?" Sawyer said sarcastically. "What was the point of flying when we could've just walked?"**

**"Look man," Hurley said, starting to get peeved. "I get to fly for one night. Do you _have_ to put a damper on everything?"**

**The two of them entered. The hatch had been decorated, with red and green garlands of tropical flowers. Most everyone was there, getting warm and chatting cheerfully.**

**"Since this is going on now, they're not really shadows, are they?" Sawyer asked. "So can they see me?"**

**"No," Hurley said promptly.**

**"How come?" Sawyer demanded.**

**"Because if they could, I wouldn't be able to do this without getting in trouble," Hurley said brightly. And with that, he promptly placed a pair of antlers on Jack's head. Jack didn't notice, he kept on talking to Ana-Lucia.**

**"Nice antlers, Jack!" someone called. Jack looked puzzled, and took them off. "Where did these come from?"**

**Hurley chuckled. Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the merriment is gettin' me right here," He said sardonically.**

**"Come on, let's check out what Claire and Charlie are doing," Hurley said, dragging him outside. **

**They came upon Charlie and Claire walking up to the hatch. Claire was holding Aaron tightly and Sawyer noticed that Aaron was swaddled in Charlie's only hoodie. **

**"I hope the hatch is warm, it's freezing out here," Claire remarked. It was still snowing.**

**"It's not that cold," Charlie said, making light of it, but Sawyer could see that he was shivering. **

**Claire smiled. "Your lips are turning blue," She pointed out.**

**"Are they?" Charlie felt them. "Nah…you must be seeing things."**

**Claire laughed. She leaned over and kissed him warmly. Charlie put his arms around her.**

**"Oh, can we _please_ skip the love scene?" Sawyer groaned. **

**"Dude, you have no romance in your soul," Hurley shook his head disapprovingly. He rolled his eyes. "All right, we can go to the depressing part now, or we can hang around here for a little longer."**

**Sawyer groaned again. "Give me a break, haven't I seen enough depressing stuff?"**

**"Okay," Hurley held up his hands. "We can go back into the hatch and watch Jack and Kate's Christmas scene…"**

**"DEPRESSING SCENE!" Sawyer yelled. Hurley took his arm once more and the swept into the sky again.**

**They flew into the jungle, much more deeply than the hatch. They came upon Rousseau's campsite. **

**"French chick?" Sawyer asked. Hurley nodded. Sawyer sighed and the walked into her realm.**

**They came upon Rousseau watching a music box play over and over again. When it stopped, she would re-wind it up again, and simply listen. **

**Finally, she stopped. She opened a small drawer and took out a picture. It was a picture of her with a tall young man, celebrating a Christmas. Her stomach was larger. She'd been pregnant.**

**Rousseau started to weep. She laid her head in her hands and wept for her dead husband and her kidnapped child. It was hard to imagine life could be worse for Rousseau.**

**Hurley led Sawyer out of her campsite. "My time grows short," Hurley announced. "The next spirit will be coming along soon."**

**Sawyer blinked. "I thought I saw something under your robe," He pointed. **

**"Why do you want to look under my robe?" Hurley demanded. "That's kinda creepy, man."**

**Sawyer glared at him.**

**"Just kidding," Hurley opened his robe and inside was Angela and Walt, huddled near his legs. **

**"What the—" Sawyer started to say.**

**"The boy is Ignorance. The girl is Want. Beware them both, but especially beware the boy." Hurley said wisely.**

**"You've lost me," Sawyer said, totally confused. **

**"Well, time's up, gotta go, merry Christmas!" Hurley said cheerfully. And with that, he disappeared.**

**"Hey come back here!" Sawyer bellowed. "You gotta bring me back to the beach."**

**But Hurley was gone.**

**Suddenly, Sawyer heard a rustle behind him. He whipped around, and there stood a tall shadowy figure cloaked in a dark ominous robe.**

**"Lemme guess," Sawyer said cynically. "You're the ghost of Christmas future."**


End file.
